


My favorite candy

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [53]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Candy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Her favorite candy is Reese's. Only problem is that it's Ransom's too.





	My favorite candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at funny.

“Hey! Hey! Where you goin’? Babe! Where-” Ransom watched her pass the archway in the foyer. Her footfalls stomped up the stairs. He looked at his cousin. “Where’s she going?” She shrugged.  
He sighed and pushed to his feet, following behind her like the steady-paced masked killer in the movie he’d just been watching. Tinny screams from the TV speakers carried up the foyer. Tiny purple, orange and red lights illuminated the stairs and the hallway where his family had let her Halloween exuberance decorate the Thrombey mansion. His mother and uncle had insisted no gore. Instead, she’d gone overboard but kept it tasteful with pumpkins and ghosts, black cats and ravens. No spiders, his mother hated spiders.  
He turned the knob and tried to open the door but found it locked. “Babe! Open up.” He knocked on the polished wood and jiggled the knob. “What the fuck is going on?” He knocked again.  
“Just a sec, baby.” Plastic wrinkled on the other side of the door and she’d sounded like she’d had a mouthful. The door opened and she smiled around her mouthful of whatever she’d been eating that she didn’t want him to know she’d been eating.  
“Babe.” He cautiously walked into the room. “What are you eating?”  
“Nothing.” She shook her head.  
“I smell peanut butter.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Yes, I do.” He caught her about the waist and sniffed her neck and breath, making her scream with giggles. She squirmed in his grasp as he dramatically sniffed her where he knew she was ticklish. She shrieked and flailed but he held on, grinning against her soft, supple skin as he played with her.  
“What on Earth is going on?” Linda, his mother, her mother-in-law, stood in the doorway to their bedroom for their long visit.  
“Nothing.”  
“Lies.” She smoothed her sweater and the khaki skirt, brushing the hair from her face. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
Linda stepped into the room and looked around. She remarked on how neat it was. “Must be your doing. Ran was always a messy kid.” She moved to the made bed, sparing a glance at the happy couple. Ransom’s girlfriend bit her bottom lip, thankful she’d tidied up their playtime before going into town. Linda smiled and picked up a candy wrapped from the duvet. “Reese’s pumpkins were always his favorite.”  
Ransom gasped dramatically and whipped her around to face him, scandalized. “I knew it!”  
“No! Those are mine!” Linda stepped out of the way as they raced each other to the bed. His girlfriend clutched the bright orange package to her chest. He tried to snatch it from her, but only succeeded in her tightening her grip. She twisted away and ran into the bathroom with the now-smashed Reese’s peanut butter Pumpkins clutched to her breasts.  
“You know those are my favorites!”  
“They’re mine too.” She tried to shut the door but it bounced off his forearms and hit the back of her knuckles. She cried out in pain and nearly dropped the candy. Nearly. They wrestled over the chocolate and peanut butter confections, laughing stupidly. Ransom’s feet slipped on the bath mat.  
“Fuck!”  
“Ran!” He reached out for her to catch himself. She held tight to the candy. He grabbed her sweater and pulled her into the tub with him as he went down. Linda sighed and shook her head, tempted to close the bathroom door but just left. “Are you ok, baby?”  
“Hit my head.” He rubbed at the knot on the back of his skull. She simpered as she opened a pumpkin and shoved it into her mouth. “Hey!” He grabbed one from the open package only for her to snatch it back. “I’m hurt. You could at least share.”  
“With that hard head?” She rolled her eyes. But his pouting bottom lip and begging eyes made her giggle. “Oh alright.” She opened the package she’d taken back from him and held it up to his mouth. He opened it but realized his mistake when she grinned and shoved the thing into his mouth. He couldn’t be mad. He grinned and held her against his body, chewing in triumph.


End file.
